1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lighting system and, more particularly, to an automatic control arrangement in such a system for the purpose of reducing hazards in driving.
2. Background Information
A variety of techniques and means for controlling vehicle light beams in order to avoid hazardous driving situations are well known. For example, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,529 in which an automatically operative means controls a substantial portion of the light emitted by an automobile headlight responsive to light from a source in front of the vehicle.
The present invention has for its principal object the reduction of safety hazards which exist when a vehicle lighting source becomes inoperative.
Another object is to overcome such safety hazards without any action being required on the part of the operator of the vehicle.